Yellow Guard
Charter Preamble The Yellow Guard Alliance has pledged to stay yellow for as long as Yellow guard is around in the world of Planet Bob. Yellow Guard is formed as of 9:00 Central Time on the date of 5/18/09 to ensure the prosperity and growth of the yellow sphere. Article I. Admission to Yellow Guard To gain full membership into Yellow Guard the member must be at least 600 infrastructure or the member must gets a vouch from an government official. The member, until they are over 600 infrastructure will be masked as an academy member, will have full access to the guides on the forums, and until they become a full member will have their alliance affiliation set to " Yellow Guard Academy." The Application for anyone that wants to join Yellow Guard will fill out the following: *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Link: *Color: *Infrastructure Count: *Previous Alliances: *Reasons for leaving: *Current Wars, if any: *Reasons for having them: *I name of name understand that until i am over 600infrastructure or vouched will have my alliance *affiliation set to Yellow Guard academy, and will show forum activity of 2-3times a week. Article II. Membership of Yellow Guard Once a Nation has surpassed the requirements shown above in Article I, they will then be given full membership. Full members of Yellow Guard must keep their alliance affiliation set to "Yellow Guard", unless authorized to do so. Any member, who receives money from another YG member, does so with the knowledge that the money is to be used for nation growth. Should any YG member choosing to leave YG, that person will be required to pay back any and all funds received from any YG. Should he/she fail to repay all funds, that member accepts and acknowledges that YG has the right to pursue said nation with any and all mean, whether it be attacking your nation or demanding money be paid back from your new alliance. If a member of Yellow Guard is not happy and wants to leave the alliance, must post a resignation in the proper place on the forums. They must state why they are leaving, and when they will pay money given to them back. Expulsion Any member that gives internal information out toward other alliances will be expelled from Yellow Guard with a permanent zi. Any Yellow Guard member that does nuke first, without the permission from the government will be expelled with permanent zi. If a member or government official amends the charter without 65% approval rating will be expelled with zi. Article III. Government Structure Count The Count of the Yellow Guard will keep the alliance together, and if feels the need too, he can impeach a triumvirate. The Count holds the final say in everything, but can listen to the triumvirates for advice on what to do. The Count can be impeached only if 75% of the alliance agrees to, and if he is doing a reckless job. Triumvirate The Triumvirate of Yellow Guard will be broken down into three divisions; Triumvirate of War, triumvirate of Foreign Affairs, and Triumvirate of Internal Affairs. The Triumvirates hold life time positions unless any members or government believe they are not moving in YG's best interest. 65% of the government and member body must agree to impeach a triumvirate. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs The Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will be head of making sure each nation learns everything the member needs to know from learning the basics of running your nation to being a good, honest member of Yellow Guard. The Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will also be in charge of recruiting, and making sure each nation gets the best trades possible with their resources. Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will be in charge of making sure Yellow Guard is protected and is getting more allies on Planet Bob. If for some reason bad relations between alliances start, the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will try to fix things and work out any hostility. The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs will also make sure we get embassies with the alliances we fill are in YG's best interest. The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs can sign treaties as long as 65% of the government approve. Triumvirate of War The Triumvirate of War will be in charge of the war battalions and making sure each member of the alliance is put in the proper place. He/she will also be in charge of making sure that in war ready times, that each nation has proper war chest, and that each nation understands how to war. The Triumvirate of War can declare war upon an alliance with at least 65% of the government officials approving. Ministers The ministers will be appointed by the alliance body with a 65% approval. The ministers will serve as deputies to the Triumvirates, but there will always be people in these positions. If the Triumvirate feels a need to get rid of a minister because of his lack of work, he must then bring it up with the alliance body. Ministers are voted on every month. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs will serve as second in command of the internal affairs department, the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs will give the MoIA assignments or things that need to be done. The Minister of Internal Affairs can also do recruiting, start anything he feels that needs to be done in the internal affairs department. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs will serve as second in command of the Foreign Affairs department, The MoFA will deal with keeping up with the embassies, assisting the Triumvirate of Foreign affairs as needed. The MoFA will help make sure that Yellow Guard's allies are not in any distress with us. Minister of War The Minister of Foreign Affairs will serve as second in command of the War Department, The MoW will help make sure any nations that are not in their war battalions, make it there. He/she will make sure that each nation has a basic understanding of what to do when a war arises. Article IV. Aggression All war authorizations must be passed through either the Triumvirate of War, or the Minister of War. Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance with a possible zi. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished with a permanent zi and will be expelled from the alliance. Article V. Amendments Any Amendment done to this charter must be passed through the government and through the alliance body with a 65% approval rating. Signed- Dan Marino, Count of Yellow Guard External links IRC: #YellowGuard on Coldfront.net * Forums